Insano
by Nass Rox
Summary: Harry Potter esta loco, solo necesitas 5 minutos con él para darte cuenta. Demasiado trabajo fingir la normalidad. Un capítulo.


**_Nota:_** _Un solo capitulo, esto es algo que se me ocurrió de la nada. Una tontería, pero me gusto_ _xD_ _. ¡Disfruta!_

* * *

1\. Harry Potter está loco.

Todo el mundo sabía que Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivo estaba loco, solo necesitabas pasar 5 minutos con él para entender que estaba loco. No era inusual que su actitud estuviera fuera de lugar mientras hablaban con él y sus acciones fueran exageradas.

Al principio tenían la esperanza de que fuera solo una fase del niño, pero conforme pasaban los años se dieron cuenta que era su forma de ser. Algunos pensaban que solo era excéntrico, ya que sin importar la cantidad de locura que mostrará, su magia siempre era muy estable.

Si el niño quería hacer algo, lo haría. Sin importarle quien estuviera en su presencia.

Volando en la escoba sin importar la restricción, saltando sobre un troll solo para después empezar a correr, negarse a darle la piedra a su enemigo porque no dijo por favor. Y eso solo en su primer año.

Pero sin importar si creías que estaba loco o solo era excéntrico, una cosa es segura, Harry Potter no actuaba según lo que se esperaba de él.

2\. Llama al señor oscuro Tom.

En su cuarto año tuvo que participar por obligación en el torneo de los tres magos. Muchas personas no pudieron evitar maldecirlo cuando esto ocurrió, pero por alguna razón lo olvidaron después de unas semanas.

Tal vez tenga que ver con que cuándo le preguntaron si él había puesto su nombre en la copa o le había dicho a alguien que la pusiera su respuesta fue:

—No que yo sepa. —Después de una mirada perdida, preguntó: —¿Para qué fui elegido?.

Y todos en Hogwarts supieron que el niño era demasiado inocente y directo como para mentir por algo. Harry incluso casi olvido presentarse a la primera ronda, pero al final fue arrastrado al área de torneo por sus amigos. Donde casi fue quemado vivo porque su estrategia fue pedirle "por favor" al dragón para que le diera el huevo dorado.

Pero de alguna manera logró terminar todas las rondas con una buena puntuación, después de la última prueba y ofrecer amistosamente a su compañero Cedric tomar el trofeo juntos… apareció en un cementerio en medio de la nada.

Entonces…

Cuando el Señor Oscuro renació, la escena del cementerio fue inusualmente pacífica. Mientras Harry Potter fue atado y veía cómo mataban a su compañero frente a él, se comportó siempre como si todo fuera algo normal. Bastante poco climático en la opinión de cualquiera.

Era extraño y exasperante. Pero cuando Voldemort renació con su cuerpo nuevo, el mocoso finalmente soltó un chillido. El señor tenebroso volteó a verlo, esperando ver el completo terror en sus ojos, pero lo que se encontró fue un niño increíblemente tímido.

—Tom, haz el favor de vestirte —dijo cuando Voldemort pasó más un minuto observando al niño.  
—Crucio. —Torturó al niño.

3\. Tom le sonríe.

Cuando Harry regresó a Hogwarts con el cadáver de Cedric todos entraron en pánico, las palabras del niño no ayudaron en nada a calmarlos.

No había nadie que recordara haber escuchado que dijera alguna mentira, todos sabían que tenía una capa de invisibilidad que usaba para escabullirse por las noches. Y aún recordaban el fiasco de la poción multijugos en su segundo año cuando Harry se transformó en Goyle.

—Voldemort renació, es bastante malo, me lanzó un crucio —refunfuñó.

Entonces todos recordaron que Harry Potter estaba loco, pero nunca mentía.

Harry Potter fue secuestrado durante el verano después de este incidente. Cuando un par de mortifagos se entrometieron en su camino mientras caminaba solo y le pidieron que los acompañara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry enmarcando una ceja.  
—¿Por favor? —respondió uno de los mortifagos al recordar el incidente de la piedra filosofal no entregada. Claro que no sabía si se estaba poniendo en ridículo por pedirle por favor al chico que estaba siendo secuestrado o no. Hasta que.  
—Está bien. —Harry aceptó en el siguiente instante.

A Harry no le importa que estuviera secuestrado en la mansión de su enemigo, de alguna forma siempre escapaba de su celda pero en lugar de escabullirse siempre lo encontraban paseando por la mansión.

El niño nunca parecía querer escapar, en su lugar parecía disfrutar de su entorno cuando salía de su celda. Justo como si fuera un invitado aburrido en su habitación. Excepto, claro, que normalmente era hechizado para obligarlo a regresar a su celda.

Harry se quedó congelado cuando Tom le sonrió por primera vez. Fue obvio para cualquiera que lo vió, el niño estaba jugando en el jardín con una serpiente y asustando a los mortifagos cuando ocurrió. Soltó a la serpiente de sus manos cuando se congeló, lo que causó que ésta se enojara.

Pero eso no le importo a Harry, el solo vio a otra la cara de serpiente, Voldemort, que le estaba sonriendo. Soltó un chillido y emocionado se abalanzó a los brazos mayor. Claro que fue torturado por eso, pero no pareció importarle.

4\. A él le gusta Tom.

A Harry le gustaba Tom, aunque seguía siendo un prisionero siempre que se escapaba de su celda terminaba apareciendo cerca de Voldemort. Algunas veces como un simple acosador a la distancia, otras aparecía directamente frente a él.

Todos estaban seguros que el niño estaba loco por ser tan impulsivo, después de todo siempre terminaba siendo torturado por el hombre que sigue.

Pero después de un tiempo su Señor terminó por permitir que el niño se quedara con él un poco antes de regresarlo a su celda para ser torturado.

5\. Le gusta a los demás.

De alguna forma que nadie se explica, terminaron por acostumbrarse a ver a Harry caminando entre Mortifagos. Normalmente lo saludaban e incluso hablaban con él, como si fuera uno más de ellos en lugar de un prisionero.

Todos los días se escapaba para llegar cerca de su señor, muy animado y alegre. Y si al final del día lo dejaban solo, él regresaba por su cuenta a su celda. Poco común para un prisionero que suele ser torturado.

Pero no pareció importarle a nadie.

Un día como cualquier otro su Señor anunció su promoción, el niño pasaría a ser un mortifago de clase alta. Nadie se quejo, por alguna razón incluso lo tomaron como algo natural. A pesar de que no era común pasar de prisionero a Mortifago de clase alta.

6\. Le gustaba lastimar a los demás.

Cuando obtuvo sus privilegios, el Señor oscuro lo probó para que demostrara que podía ser útil para su causa. Le dieron la labor de torturar a muggles, y lo extraño fue que tenía una sonrisa siempre que torturaba a alguien.

No la sonrisa de un desquiciado, Harry Potter sonreía con ternura a sus víctimas, de manera que daba escalofríos verlo sonreír más que nada.

7\. A Harry no le gusta que lo toquen.

Harry enloqueció cuando un mortifago trato de tocarlo. No fue mucho, solo colocó su brazo alrededor se su hombro. Pero por alguna razón el niño sobre reaccionó.

Él siempre saludaba desde lejos así que tardaron bastante en darse cuenta que el niño era intolerante a que lo tocaran, una sola mano sobre él causaba furia que no esperaban ver en él.

En cuanto al hombre que trato de tocarlo… Terminó con una maldición cruciatus sobre él.

8\. A Harry no le molesta el toque de Tom.

Claro que fue obvio que el señor oscuro podía tocarlo sin que el niño se volviera loco, de hecho era usual que su toque lo hiciera más dócil.

Como una pequeña bestia siendo domada.

9\. Harry no es idiota.

Por mucho que alguien lo cuestionara una cosa era segura, Harry Potter no era un idiota. Claro que su usal comportamiento podría confundir a los demás, pero el niño era más listo que muchos adultos.

¿Cómo crees que era el único en poder escaparse de las mazmorras todos los días sin ser descubierto?. Si el señor Potter quisiera, podía irse de la mansión en el momento que quisiera. Claro que el Sr. Potter no quiere, y por ello no es extraño encontrarlo vagando cerca del Señor Oscuro.

10\. Él marca lo que es suyo.

El día en que su Señor salió con una marca de mordida en el cuello, los Mortifagos se pusieron pálidos. Solo una persona seria lo suficiente atrevida para hacerle eso a su señor. Pero por alguna razón no veían la lógica detrás de eso. Porque la situación en la que se debió dar esa mordida era obviamente muy íntima.

Al menos significaba que dejaba que Potter se acercara lo suficiente como para hacerle daño a su señor. Y sobre la otra opción… preferían no pensar en ella.

Harry Potter se paseó con el pecho hinchado de orgullo ese día, y parecía inflarse más cada que alguien veía la mordida del Señor oscuro.

11\. Harry es leal.

Cuando se mostró en público, muchos esperaban de él, tal vez tenían esperanza de que el niño que una vez había derrotado a Voldemort hace ya 16 años lo volviera a hacer. Aunque claro que esa esperanza no tenía fundamentos considerando que estaba parado en medio de una conferencia que anunciaba la subida de Voldemort al poder.

—Mi lado en esta guerra es firme, he tomado una decisión en mi plena conciencia y sin ninguna clase de manipulación.

Harry Potter apareció ese día reclamado ser fiel a la oscuridad por propia convicción. Una gran ola de exclamaciones se escuchó en su conferencia ese día, llenos de disgusto y desilusión. Mientras Harry seguía hablando muchos ya lo habían colocado en su lista nego, o al menos hasta que dijo.

—Cualquier mago nacido de muggles que se registre en las próximas 2 semanas en el registro a mi cargo tiene la garantía de que ni él ni su familia más cercana serán perseguidos.

Claro la mayoría de los presentes no creyeron en sus palabras, hasta que vieron una luz verde sellar su palabra. El niño había llevado a cabo un voto hecho por magia.

—Y deben saber que toda resistencia será exterminada antes de que nadie se de cuenta.

Una cosa era segura para los que lo conocían, Harry Potter estaba loco… pero no miente.

12\. Él estaba mimado.

Voldemort se cacareaba cada que veía al ex niño de la luz hacer un berrinche porque quería su atención. Se sentaba en algún lugar cerca de su línea de visión y aunque permanecía en silencio, siempre lo veía con expectativa.

Voldemort a veces lo complacía, besaba su cuello, retiraba el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, acariciaba la línea de su cintura. Y se ganaba las miradas de odio más lindas que jamás había visto cuando dejaba de prestarle atención.

Entonces su mano se deslizaba bajo la camisa del niño, quien soltaba uno de los más lindos gemidos que nunca había escuchado.

Y mientras estaban enredados, de una forma u otra el señor oscuro siempre terminaba con marcas de mordidas en el cuello y rasguños en la espalda. Y algunas veces las dejaba allí, el niño se ponía más feliz cuando las dejaba, y siempre era entretenido ver la reacción congelada de sus mortifagos.

13\. Al final una cosa era segura, Harry Potter es feliz.


End file.
